His Butler, Regretful
by The Master Blonde
Summary: Sebastian hasn't regretted anything he performed, that is until he has to consume his masters soul once and for all.


**His Butler, Regretful.**

**Authors Note: **Hai. Master Blonde yet again. This is story is about what would happen if Sebastian actually got to consume Ciel's soul, except my version is, like, 15,934 times cheesier. (Don't forget that I don't have spell-check or anything like that, and I don't like reading. I'm sorry for typos...)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji, nor do I own Sebastian and/or Ciel. But if I DID, well, we all know where this is going.

Remember to review!

A young, weak voice rang in my ears.

_"Kill them! Kill them, kill them, kill them, KILL THEM!"_

It sounded like a child, no more than 9 years old. His voice was broken and scratchy.

I could already tell that this was no ordinary child. Either that, or he was greatly ill.

Suddenly, I was in front of the source of the pleads. He sounded exactly as how he looked: hurt, angry, lonesome, and young. His body was blanketed with dried blood and bruises. His porcelain skin was peppered with cuts and scars, old and new

He was in a cage. His small hands grasped the rusted bars, painted with splotches of dark blood. His big blue eyes were weeping. I couldn't blame him, to tell the truth. To be a young child and live in such a sad, lonely environment, I would most certainly be upset as well, if it weren't for my lack of emotions.

He had certainly witnessed hell before his very eyes. That was evident.

He was certainly a poor little thing, full of angst and pain. That's exactly what a demon like myself looks for in a soul.

_"What a deluctable meal he will make." _I though to myself. _"What a deluctable meal indeed."_

He looked at me and immediately reached for my hand, desperate for escape. He didn't care that I was what I was, and I still am in that matter. He wanted somebody to save him. I learned later that he simply wanted revenge, he simply wanted a crutch for his broken mind.

I became that crutch.

I became that pawn that he needed to play the game, I became that power that he yearned to possess. We were an unstoppable force. Nothing could disable him from anything as long as he was accompanied by me, and nothing could disable me from anything as long as I was accompanied by him.

He was most definetely different from other humans that I had previously contracted with. He willingly gave his life to me. He was willing and able to knock down others to climb to the top. He wasn't the beautiful angel that he externalized. Despite all that I had described him as, he was still as pure as a diamond. He was confusing and full of surprises, making him an interesting being indeed. The others would plead for their life. The others cried for frivilous reasons, lacking a true purpose. But him? Ciel?

He was perfect. His soul and more.

Then came the day of reckoning. The day he claimed revenge, the day I was no longer needed. The day his soul would be sent to neither heaven nor hell. His soul would be MINE, and mine was a shame to be honest. I have grown rather attatched to him and what he'd do. Time had went by so quickly, and on that day, it seemed as if the day we met was just a day before.

And the irony! I spent my days endlessly protecting that boy, and there I was. Bringing him to death once and for all. It was a shame indeed.

It was a dark night. The moon shined upon the ruins of what used to be a building. Ivy and vines crawled and tangled around eroding blocks of grey. Barely any stars were to be seen by our eyes.

What a sad night is was, and not only because of it's appearance.

I carried his mildly limp, but still alive, body to the stone bench that was ever-so conviniently placed before me. He sat there, blankly staring at nothing.

"So," he whispered. "This is it."

The cold, thin air became thick and difficult to breathe as he said those heart-wrenching words. They seemd to echo throughout my mind.

It was more of a statement than a question. He understood that he was going to die in the hands of me in just mere moments. I frowned upon the thought, but smiled for his comfort. I refused to let him seem intimitated, though I doubted he'd ever be.

"Yes. It appears so." I responded with an internal grimace. Was I truely ready to kill this boy yet?

"Hm."

He nodded with approval, shifting uncomfortably on the stone.

Silence. The eerie illumination of the moon made the silence somewhat odd. The pitch dark making it only worse.

"I'll... I'll make this as painless as possible, my lord." I said to him, my head lowered to hide any expression that I may have shown.

"No." he muttered. My eyes went wide in shock. Still full of surprises, that boy. Why would he openly object to less pain? It seemed... what did it seem? Prideful? Stubborn?

"...Master...?"

He looked at me with his dark blue orbs, which seemed as if they could freeze hell at that moment.

"You are to make this experience as painful as possible. Etch the scars into my soul as proof to what I've been through." he demanded me. I gaped at him blankly before placing my gloved hand over my chest and bowing slightly.

"Yes, my lord."

With those words, my marked hand became bare, and so did Ciel's eye. He looked at me, preparing to embrace his horrible death.

_Yes, my lord._

The words scurried around my head. Were those the last words I was ever to say to him? Was this the last time I'd ever hear HIM?

I gently brushed my bare hand against his porcelaine skin for a second or two. He twitched a bit. _"This is the last time I'll ever feel him, too. This is the end of him."_ I thought to myself. Perhaps I wasn't truely ready to kill him off just yet. Perhaps I wasn't truely ready to kill him off EVER.

I sucked in a breath of air and began to close the wide gap between our faces. Our lips touched, making him blush and flinch back a little. _"This is probably as close as we'll ever get to a kiss."_ I thought. I enjoyed it for a moment or so, sinking into the illusion, before I actually began the process of consuming his broken soul. I felt his small hands find there way to my coat and began to grip on it. His little whimpers were muffled by my mouth.

_"He's gone. He's actually gone. I didn't even give him a chance to say anything." _I thought. Oh hell, I felt horrible for once in my entire life. I actually felt... remorse. I felt remorse.

His hands fell to his sides. His voiced had ceased. His heart rate was nothing. His absolute-zero were clouded over with white.

Ciel, Earl of the Phantomhive, was at last dead. It was all my fault.

I looked at his corspse. It was a disturbing and disgusting sight to my eyes. I had lived to disencumber him of his fears and hardships. What was there to live for anymore? I was so satisified at that moment, but so upset at the same.

I kissed his icy cold forehead after a while.

"Goodbye. Have a peaceful slumber, my lord." I whispered to the lifeless body. I bowed and walked away from that stone bench, knowing not a single soul would dare to trespass the area.

Of all the years I had spent with him, from the moment I heard his voice to every scenario in which I saved him, it was only that moment that I began to regret contracting with him. Oh, do I live on with that regret.


End file.
